venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gregory.Gregory the Second
Gregory Gregory.Gregory the Second is the son of Gregory.Gregory, the possible biological brother of Officer Maloney and the sir-uncle of Sally Acachalla in the zombie apocalypse era. Biography Before Gregory.Gregory the Second was the son of Gregory.Gregory Sr. and became his lawyer after his father became rich from owning an island retreat for rich people. It is not known whether he was aware of Gregory's true nature or the real reason he created StarFish Island. He also says he fought in an unspecified war. Zombie Apocalypse At some point in future history where mankind was ravaged with a zombie plague, Gregory was a member of a scientific group working on a cure, which they eventually succeeded in creating in the form of waffles stored in at least one of two vaults. The cure was sealed away in the vault/vaults. Some time after this Gregory suffered from memory loss and remembered it as being two vaults with one key that could only be used once, one containing the cure and the other containing a year's supply of waffles. The Cure In "year 219" he and another group of survivors went looking for the cure. Based on circumstantial evidence, Logan's team went on ahead but met resistance from an unnamed group of hostile soldiers. They called for assistance but were all wiped out before help arrived. Gregory, after being cut off from the other survivors by a collapsed tunnel and ambushed by the enemy soldiers, he and Sally (whose mind had reverted to a childlike state as a result of contracting the virus, thus hastening the need to find the cure) explored the apocalyptic wastes to help him search for the vault that had the vaccine to save humanity. However he accidentally let slip that the twinned vault to which they had only one key to the two contained a year's supply of waffles, which gave Sally other plans to find the vault. She kept trying to trick Gregory into going to the waffle vault, but failed. She didn't think that the human race would actually die. Instead, she believed that Gregory was only looking for the vaccine just because he was being mean and didn't want her to have anything she wanted. Therefore, Sally stole the key from Gregory and switched it for her Barney fork. She unlocked the waffle vault and ate all 138,000 waffles, thereby dooming humanity and still thought she was allowed to eat more waffles. He later remembered that the Waffles were actually the vaccine and he had previously worked on the cure and realized to his horror that Sally had eaten the cure. Whilst the cure prevented her from mutating into a zombie, it did not return her mental state to the way it had been before she had contracted the virus. Fate Sally is later kidnapped by Darth Calculus and sent to live with Papa Acachalla and Gregory is not mentioned again. Relationships Sally Acachalla It is stated that he is the "sur-uncle" to Sally; however it is not made clear exactly how they are related since it is never explained what a "sur-uncle" is. It may be short for "surrogate uncle", meaning that he is like a godfather or stepfather to her; alternately they may actually be blood related in some form. In either case, after the death of her father he found himself looking after her as her mind slowly deteriorated to a childlike state after being infected by the virus. Jonathan Logan Whilst Logan was not seen alive in a VenturianTale episode, Gregory is shown to be distraught at seeing his corpse and spends several minutes mourning the loss of his fallen comrade. He described Logan as his best friend. Judging by the earlier ambush, Logan's team had apparently been ambushed by Tracey Tracey died after "drinking all the Mountain Dew". Tracey's horribly deformed corpse was discovered by Gregory and Sally. Spencer As Spencer was a member of the same group of survivors that Sally was a member of, it is possible that Gregory and Spencer have met at some point. Sally's parents It is not known whether he met Sally's mother; however it is possible that he met her father. As Sally's "sur-uncle" Sally comes under his care after her father's death. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Venturian's Characters Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014